the lost lorien
by AMAZE7
Summary: my first fanfic about a number 11 plz enjoy -AMAZE7 ps sorry for short chapters they will get longer
1. INTRO

It's been three years… my cepan has been dead for that long, my girlfriend turned to help the accursed mogs on that fateful day. I find myself running from the feds across the rooftops again. I am number 11 and this is my story….

Let's go back to before my cepan died. I was called Finn and my cepan was called David. This was after I saved Angie's ass many times, but before she betrayed me. Us Lorains fall in love and never stop, this is why I still remember her I still love her. In the end If I have to fight her, she will win because I will let her. But my life has just began I wouldn't have done that if I knew this would happen…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **this fanfic is going to act like there is a number 11 in the I AM NUMBER FOUR series there is going to be light spoilers for book 3 and many spoilers related to books 1 and 2 plz read the series first. Rated T for light language and violence. Oh what am I forgetting? NUMBER 11 says REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors comments: Hey everybody its AMAZE7 sorry for not updating in FOREVER...

11:thank god he's back I was wondering what the hell happened to me...

AMAZE7:Well I'm back so we can continue if u shut up...

11: Ok I get it just start the damn fanfic...

AMAZE7:final words I am sorry for not updating and 11 wants u to REVIEW!

11: Damn right now we are starting...

11s POV: I look around looking at our new house in wonder... Well its stupid to call it a house seeing that it has 4 floors and 200 acres of land of yard. "Damn David how the hell did you afford this..." I said.

"Well I pulled a couple strings so we can have this but you haven't seen the best yet" he says with a sly smirk and leads me inside.

Once inside I see we have all 200 acres rigged for mogs. Monitors in David's room line his walls, "Damn..." I say in amazement and see him hit the combo 1428 into the keypad on the door and gesture to me to stand by him. He hits enter and we sink under ground to see a GIANT training facility stocked full of weapons we can use against the mogs.

"How the..." I start to suddenly be interrupted by David.

"I have my ways man and btw your new name is Finn."

"Cool," I say and begin thinking about what I'm gonna do tonight.

FINAL AUTHORS NOTES! So yea I'm gonna go just a little farther with the language... Its gonna be small stuff but used quite frequently... Basically about as much as the real Lorien Legacies allows so yea... Its not gonna go farther than bastard hopefully. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and stuff so until next time AMAZE7 (and 11) OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

AMAZE7 PRESENTS THE LOST LORIEN CHAPTER 2! (PROPERLY KNOWN AS CHAPTER 3)

Pre-authors: notes I made this chapter with . . .Five in mind (his user link is u/4536772/I-wish-I-could-be-Number-Five) So even though I just updated today I'm gonna update again for you man...

11s POV: After a long night of testing all the weapons in the hidden basement I'm ready for the first day at my new school. Just to be safe I smuggle a compact sword in my bag (thanks to Davids rigging again.)

After I get to school I frown at my schedule:

1st: athletics

2nd: home economics

3rd:math

4th:science

5th:LA

6th:LA

7th:TX history.

"shit,"I say under my breath,"two language arts classes, this is gonna suck..." then I see the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life, walking straight to me.

"Hi,"she said,"I bet your the new kid."

"yeah" I stutter.

"Well your going to like it here as long as..."

"Hey guys look what the cat dragged in, fresh moron" a strong looking guy says.

"Jack don't be an ass" she interjects.

"Shut up Angie who the hell said you need to stand up for him"

"I did," she says, "and if you have a problem with it then just leave him alone."

"fine," he says and storms off cursing.

"It looks like we have all the same classes but 1st," she says, "so I guess I'll see u around"

AUTHORS CLOSING: I'm sorry its kinda short but I just introduced 2 major characters and need to end it off here (have something awesome planned but am adding finishing touches.) Plz feel free to check out my blog (will create just pm me for the link.) and I will be doin a bunch of stuff there. Till next time AMAZE7 OUT


	4. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES: YO SORRY FOR THE LATE REALEASE... Well I can't really say why but... some stuff came up and I couldn't bring myself to write... Yue I know u know why and im sorry it was just my stupidity... Besides I have a feeling that  
11: Im about to kick ur ass?  
AMAZE7: yea... Or get violent comments in the reviews... But seriously review regardless cuz I need to hear what u think... The reason for me writing this chapter is thanks to my girlfriend helping me get over my problems... (I'll probably say who on the blog[ still creating it sorry...] but only if she gives the ok) im sorry this is going to be a short chapter but its ok... I'll make many more chapters as long as my mind flows properly.  
11: dude shut the hell up and start the story...  
AMAZE7: lol yea I got carried away...  
11s POV:  
Well honestly I was shocked... I meet a really hot girl and a total jerk within a couple minutes at my new school. That AND the bell rung five minutes ago and im still asking myself just what the hell happened, yeah I can be really slow sometimes... Anyway I went off to athletics to find out that I have class with that ass again, And the bad part? They play dodge ball with 20 pound weight balls (the kind that have leather around them and are stuffed with some weird stuff and a weight). Even worse the stupid coaches make everyone hit me ANYWHERE with the damned things and it took all my might not to kick the shit out of almost all the guys in my school... Oh I guess I've forgotten to say what state im in... I live in South Dakota (AMAZE7: no offense but honestly I don't know a damn thing about either Dakota so don't be offended if I say something offensive) and you know the rest... Whatever the case I know things are about to get really screwed up in this school if the first day is this big a pain in the ass


	5. Chapter 4

AMAZE7: in order to make up for issues containing release lateness I will release another chapter... So sorry for missing out and being late...  
11: Yea I bet most of ur fans are ready to kick ur ass...  
AMAZE7: Ya... So yea lets start this thing  
11s POV:  
Well I got outta that hellhole with no energy left... I had planned to train but after a day like that (AMAZE7: I'll probably add a bonus chapter to explain what else happened that day...) I was rag doll tired so yea... Of course I ran into some bastards robbing the damn bank so I had to beat the hell outta them (not surprisingly Jack was leading them...)  
"you bastard I'll kill you"  
"yeah watch ur back!"  
Well in response to this I said "whatever" and walked home.  
When I got home I decided I might as well build some stamina and train... I tested out the arm cannons and guns this time all of them had a satisfying boom when I shot them.  
"I see u like all the weapons" David said  
"what the hell do u think of course I do! Seriously when the hell was this shit invented?!"  
"10 years ago Lorien sent a bunch of awsome weapons to America's government under terms that they are not used by anyone who's not Lorien..."  
"why the hell didn't we use this against the mogs?"  
"I don't know..."  
AND WITH THAT IM ENDING THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE CUT BUT ILL BE BACK!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody its AMAZE7 and im gonna release another chapter today... (3rd one today) so screw these stupid notes and lets get STARTED!  
11s POV:  
Well I can't believe we had such good weaponry when the others got slaughtered by the mogs... Its kinda sickening if we actually fought back how we got so destroyed... Anyway after that we decided we might as well go too sleep and get ready to go our separate ways for the day ahead...  
Well on the 2nd day I was just about ready to kill Jack and his damn gang of thugs... Also I got to know that he and Angie went out not to long ago and he thinks that thier just taking a break from being together. (AMAZE7: sorry it does sound a little like 4 and Sarah here but that's actually kinda my aim) but they actually broke up 2 months ago.  
"well what do u know the dumbass from yesterday actually showed up..." said jack  
"well someone has to take care of a bastard like you..." I interject.  
"well you can go play responsible in hell"  
"JACK you can go rot in hell right now and no one will give a damn!" Angie practically yells  
"baby come on..."  
"shut up we broke up fool..."  
All I could do was watch the exchange like a cat watching ping pong... "shit..." I mutter "my life is gonna get sooo much worse..."  
AUTHORS NOTES: so sorry... If you guys would like me to talk about 11s school life plz let me know... Its just nothing is really coming to me... I'll follow some tips if u guys review... Thank you guys who support me and thanks YueRaven224 (I think that's right LOL) sorry for the short chapter... And I'll fix the issue with it being scrunched up... And I write with my Windows Phone 8 see u guys next time!


End file.
